Aspectos de ponis y saiyajines
by Yordisz
Summary: ¿Te interesa saber qué transcurre en la vida diaria de nuestros personajes? ¿Cómo es la relación y sus días a días entre aventuras? este es el lugar indicado para enterarte de ello, podrás saber cuál es la mecánica de la relación entre ponis y saiyajines. One-shots variados de "Vegeta en Equestria" "Mi padre es un qué" y "Vegetto en Equestria". (No se sigue un orden específico).
1. 1- Vegeta en Equestria

**-Una figura paternal-**

 ******DBZ &MLP******

Después de todo lo sucedido con Sombra, el castillo y el resto del reino hecho de cristales estaba logrando recuperarse de toda la catástrofe que había concurrido en el lugar, a unas semanas de haber extinguido por completo la amenaza entre la oscuridad, gracias al príncipe de los saiyajin, todo volvía a la normalidad, ahora se planeaba construir una segunda escultura de cristal en memoria al príncipe de los saiyajin, pero este, después de hablarlo brevemente con la alicornio del amor, se negó rotundamente a semejante acto tan ridículo, entonces la yegua del amor recibió una pequeña lección por parte del guerrero acerca de que ellos no tomaban orgullo en regalos materiales ni nada por el estilo, su gusto y placer radicaba en su fuerza, y en el saber que se mantenían en la cima indisputables, justo como él le había demostrado a ese equino ridículo quién mandaba en ese lugar. La alicornio de pelaje rosado no tocó mas el tema, quedando satisfecha con la explicación y la manera tan violenta en la que ellos decidían basar tu estilo de vida no terminaba de asombrarle. Los días seguían transcurriendo normalmente, amanecía y anochecía, los nativos del lugar iban y venían, caminando alegres y contentos de nuevo en un ambiente de seguridad, más ahora que sabían que el salvador de Equestria era su vecino y estaba al pendiente de cualquier amenaza, como fue explicado por el príncipe Shinning Armor.

En el castillo, las cosas no eran muy diferentes de como solían serlo antes de la estadía del príncipe ahí, cualquiera podría decir que este siquiera pasaba apercibido por los trabajadores del lugar, pasaba todo su tiempo en una de las puntas del castillo de la torre mas alta, sentado en pose de loto con los ojos cerrados, meditando como una estatua inmóvil todo el día, las únicas veces que se podía percibir visualmente era cuando la alicornio de pelaje rosado iba en su busca para anunciarle de que la comida ya estaba lista, o que, de forma terca e insistente le pedía que se retirara a dormir. Vegeta no podía mentir acerca de esta situación, le irritaba a más no poder, y más con esa poni tonta de buen corazón que siempre estaba buscándolo y preguntándole si todo estaba bien, sin mencionar a su hija que era el triple de irritante, siempre invadiendo su espacio personal, definitivamente le ponía los nervios de punta. Pero lo que también sabía, y por más que quería negarlo, muy en el fondo entendía que esas yeguas tontas y sensibles se habían ganado un lugar muy especial en él, y eso le irritaba bastante.

En este dia, el guerrero decidió salir a entrenar un poco a algún lugar despoblado donde fuera seguro desatar un poco su poder, pues no quería arriesgar la vida de ninguno de esos equinos tan chillones y coloridos. Era de mañana, el sol se encontraba saliendo por el horizonte, gracias a Celestia, aún no se hacía a la idea de que alguien tan débil pudiera controlar una estrella a su voluntad. Se levantó de su cama para después salir de su cuarto, estirando sus extremidades y devolviéndoles la vida, se mojó rápidamente la cara en el baño y después comenzó su andar hasta la cocina real, donde como era de esperar, los equinos lo estaban esperando con sonrisas crecientes y ojos esperanzados, suspiró levemente, dejando caer sus hombros con pesadez, aún no podía acostumbrarse totalmente a esta rutina, pronto vendría esa bebé a molestarlo.

 **¡ZAAS!**. Sintió como un pequeño bulto cayó sobre su cabeza, abriendo su cabellera a los lados por consecuencia, suspiró nuevamente al escuchar la risita dulce y alegre de la pequeña alicornio de pelaje blanco, abrió de nuevo los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro nervioso del semental de melena azul con diferentes degradados. Giró levemente su mirada para toparse con la alicornio de pelaje rosado, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre y ojos llenos de calidez.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?. –Se preguntó en sus adentros el saiyajin, mientras sentía como la pequeña Flurry se revolcaba en su cabello como si este fuese un nido improvisado para ella. Tomó asiento a un lado de la princesa del amor, mientras miraba su plato de comida y comenzaba rápidamente sin esperar cualquier otra cosa.

-Hola, buenos días príncipe Vegeta. –Saludó jovialmente Cadance, como era rutinario todos los días, mientras se acercaba al guerrero y le daba un abrazo con sus cascos. –Espero que haya dormido bien. –Las mismas palabras de todos los días.

Vegeta solo gruñó suavemente bajo su aliento, asintiendo levemente para evitar que la bebé cayera de su cabeza, sin interrumpir su comida, Shinning armor se había relajado un poco en su asiento, al ver que este día el guerrero de sangre noble no había amanecido de mal humor, así es, había días peores donde no toleraba que nadie estuviera cerca de él mas que Cadance y Flurry.

El desayuno continuó como siempre, los príncipes del reino intercambiaban palabras de sus días y sus planes, mientras que Vegeta se mantenía en silencio devorando una gran cantidad de comida y Flurry parecía no cansarse de jugar con su cabello, su rostro, sus guantes y todo, no había parte que ese pequeño angel diabólico no había inspeccionado del guerrero, su curiosidad rebasada su tamaño con creces.

Eventualmente todos terminaron sus alimentos y se dispusieron a continuar con sus tareas del día, sorpresivamente, el día de la princesa Cadance estaba totalmente desocupado, no había reuniones, quejas y ni atenciones que sus súbditos necesitaban que fuesen atendidos por ella. Por lo que su día se veía exclusivamente comprometido a la atención de su hija, el príncipe se despidió de sus dos princesas y rápidamente hizo una reverencia ante el guerrero saiyajin, para después marcharse del lugar a realizar sus tareas de supervisión de seguridad. En el lugar solo quedaban las dos alicornios y el príncipe de la raza guerrera.

-Hmpf. –Bufó el saiyajin bajo su aliento, dejando la numerosa cantidad de platos sucios a un lado sobre la mesa y levantándose, dispuesto a desaparecer por el resto del día, como era de costumbre, tomó a la pequeña Flurry entre sus guantes blancos y la puso sobre los cascos de Cadance, quien aún se encontraba sentada en su trono, mirándolo con una sonrisa acogedora, pero ocultando una pequeña ansiedad y tristeza.

-¿Príncipe?.- La voz suave y dulce de la alicornio del amor detuvo en sus pasos al guerrero de cabellera erizada, quien giró levemente su cara para mirarla sobre su hombro.

-Qué es lo que deseas, Cadance. -Preguntó con ligera molestia, esperando a las palabras de la alicornio. La yegua de pelaje rosa sonrió nerviosamente, haciendo círculos con sus cascos delanteros sobre la mesa, mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba sus mejillas, y sus orejas se encontraban tiradas hacia atrás de su cabeza, Flurry miraba a su madre divertida, soltando pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno príncipe, verá… yo… Flurry y yo no tenemos nada que hacer y… me preguntaba… -Las siguientes palabras fueron murmuros muy bajos que el saiyajin no alcanzó a descifrar.

-Hmpf. -El guerrero bufó con molestia, girando nuevamente su vista hacia el frente, comenzando su andar nuevamente, ambas alicornios se percataron al instante de esto, obteniendo diferentes reacciones.

Cadence sintió como una pequeña parte de su corazón dolía bastante, como si la estuviesen aplastando, agachó completamente sus orejas, y con ella, su mirada, un gesto de tristeza comenzó a invadir su rostro lentamente, Flurry por otra parte, parecía mirar con confusión a su madre, como si pudiese sentir la tristeza que esta llegaba a transmitir. La alicornio del amor tenía una razón muy justificada para sentirse de esta manera, desde que el guerrero había estado con ellos y los había protegido en innumerables ocasiones, algo empezó a crecer dentro de ella hacia él, un sentimiento dulce, al principio fue profundo agradecimiento, pero después de salvarla a ella y a su hija tantas veces, ese agradecimiento trascendió a algo mucho más fuerte. En una de sus visitas con las hermanas de la realeza tocaron ese tema, Luna, quien era la que mejor entendía al príncipe, y quien, gracias a Celestia, conocía el pasado trágico y tormentoso de la alicornio del amor lo entendió todo rápidamente, su conjetura fue muy acertada, de eso hablaría después con Cadance a solas. Celestia solo sonreía y abrazaba a su sobrina con mucho cariño, feliz porque ella había formado un lazo con el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Después, habiendo platicado con la princesa de la noche entendió mejor todo lo que estaba pasando, e incluso se sintió muy tonta por no haberlo visto, todo el cariño que había comenzado a tener hacia el príncipe era transformado en amor, un tipo de amor muy especial.

El tipo de amor que una hija le tendría a su padre.

La alicornio, antes pegaso, abandonada a su suerte por malas jugadas del destino, hasta que fue encontraba por la benevolente princesa del día, jamás había experimentado esta clase de amor, no lo entendía del todo, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que valía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y estaba decidida como princesa del amor, a que, como cualquier otro tipo de amor, cosechar este y hacerlo prosperar para siempre. Fue desde entonces que se vio más esmeraba por tratar de pasar más tiempo con el guerrero de traje azul marino, no podía mas que alegrarse enormemente al ver que ellas, refiriéndose también a su hija, eran las únicas que él dejaba que estuvieran cerca siempre.

El saiyajin continuó su andar por el pasillo recto que encaminaba al comedor real, todavía podía sentir la mirada afligida de la yegua en su espalda, sin embargo le restó importancia, tenía que ir a entrenar, su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo por no hacer nada, la sangre se le estaba asentando, era una sensación desagradable para un guerrero como él.

 **¡POOF!**. De pronto su visión se vio oscurecida por una bola de pelos blanca que tapó por completo su vista, lo tomó ligeramente sorprendido, no esperaba algo así en absoluto.

-¡Flurry!.- Escuchó el grito de la alicornio del amor detrás suyo, seguido de un rápido galopar. La pequeña bebé alicornio soltó una risita divertida, jugando con el rostro del saiyajin, quien tenía una vena marcada en la frente.

El guerrero de traje azul tomó a la poni del pañal y la apartó de su cara, mirándola con un semblante serio, cosa que la pequeña princesita ignoró por completo, Cadence se colocó al lado del saiyajin, tomando con su magia a su hija para ponerla en su lomo, rápidamente le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y de disculpas.

-Lo siento príncipe, ella se pone muy juguetona con los que aprecia. -Confesó Cadance, agachando las orejas por detrás de su cabeza. Sólo recibió un gruñido suave en respuesta. -Lo siento.

El guerrero resumió su andar, meditando un poco en el comportamiento de la alicornio del amor, no podía evitarlo, por mas que lo deseaba, qué diría su raza su estuviera viva. El príncipe de los saiyajin, poderoso y orgulloso, pensando en la situación de otro ser vivo que no fuese él, qué denigrante, y sobre todo, siendo ese ser vivo una yegua parlante con alas y cuernos, simplemente algo ridículamente increíble. Su mente viajó a dos días atrás, cuando fue visitado por la princesa de la noche en su balcón mientras se encontraba meditando.

 **Tiempo atrás.**

-Necesito concentrarme más, debo obtener el perfecto control del ki si quiero trascender mas allá de mi poder. -Pensó el saiyajin de traje azul, sentado en pose de loto frente al balcón del castillo de cristal, donde las estrellas de la noche y la luna eran sus espectadores. -Por qué es tan difícil. -Continuó debatiendo en sus adentros. De pronto sintió como una ligera presión cambió la velocidad del viento frente a él, sus tímpanos pudieron captar el sonido del cambio del aire, aunque fue casi imperceptible, su gesto sereno de concentración se vio afectado en lo más mínimo por esto.

-Qué quieres Luna. -Preguntó con voz neutral, sin perder su pose ni su gesto. La alicornio, dueña de ese nombre, quien se encontraba parada sobre el barandal del balcón sonrió suavemente, dejando caer sus párpados pintados de azul claro ligeramente.

-No me sorprende que me haya sentido llegar, príncipe, después de todo sus sentidos son los más finos que he conocido, ni siquiera mi hermana me puede percibir cuando me lo propongo. -Comentó, dando un salto al balcón, cayendo de forma agraciada en sus cuatro cascos, caminó un poco hasta sentarse a un lado del saiyajin, mirando al frente.

-No respondiste mi pregunta. -Insistió Vegeta.

-Sólo vine a pasar un tiempo con un… amigo. -Sonrió de forma nerviosa, mientras un sonrojo enorme se formaba en sus mejillas, ella bien sabía que el saiyajin era más que eso en su corazón. El saiyajin no respondió, decidió quedarse en silencio. -Su amigo, Kakarotto, le envía saludos, y dice que está ansioso por ver qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto en este tiempo que no se han visto. -Comentó, y vio que eso le sacó una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-Lamentará haber deseado eso. -Comentó Vegeta, abriendo los ojos, entendiendo que le sería imposible meditar en esos momentos, más aún porque a Luna no le paraba la boca cuando se encontraba cerca. -Cuando termine la reconstrucción de este lugar iré allá para retarlo a una pelea.

-Hmm, entiendo, esa es su manera de divertirse ¿no es asi? Los saiyajin son creaturas interesantes. -Comentó Luna, sonriendo de forma cálida, al ver que esta era una de esas conversaciones donde raramente el príncipe participaba. -¿Qué tal esta todo aquí?.

-Puedes verlo por ti misma, después de acabar con ese gusano y sus lacayos que aún permanecían escondidos ya nada es interesante. -Comentó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso puedo verlo, príncipe. -Respondió Luna, alzando su vista ligeramente al cielo. -Los sueños de Shinning Armor, Mi amore Cadenza y demás habitantes del reino han sido de lo más pacíficos durante su estadía aquí, es como si sintieran que un protector está vigilando que nada malo les pase. -Colocó un casco sobre la mano del saiyajin, conectando su sandalia plateada con el guante blanco del guerrero. -Es algo de lo que estoy profundamente agradecida con usted. -Confesó, mientras su corazón se agitaba rápidamente al sentir el contacto con el ser bípedo de traje azul.

-No necesitas agradecérmelo, fue parte de mi promesa como saiyajin. -Comentó Vegeta, serenando un poco su mirada.

-Hablando de esto, había algo importante que quería comentarle, príncipe. -Prosiguió Luna, apartando su extremidad tímidamente del saiyajin. -Es sobre Cadance, ella ha tenido sueños… muy interesantes últimamente. -Vegeta arqueó una ceja, invitándole a que continuara con su explicación. -Verá, estos se tornan como la imagen perfecta de una familia, una familia muy interesante.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Por qué debería de importarme?. -Preguntó el saiyajin, alzando su mirada a las estrellas.

-Bueno, discúlpeme si esto le incomoda o le molesta. -Advirtió Luna. – Cadance es una poni muy especial, tiende a ser muy expresiva con sus sentimientos, es… cómo decirlo, una carta abierta hacia todos, mi hermana me contó sobre ella, y después yo la conocí personalmente comprobando estas descripciones. -Observó como la mirada del saiyajin se afiló ligeramente, señal de que se estaba impacientando. -Sus sueños tienden a ser como es ella, muy expresivos y llenos de emociones, es por eso que me llama la atención, que al soñar con una familia, usted representa uno de sus pilares más importantes.

-Qué tonterías son e… -Vegeta fue interrumpido por Luna.

-Vegeta, en el sueño usted representa a su padre, el padre de Cadance, la figura paternal que ella nunca tuvo. -Confesó, haciendo que el saiyajin abriera ligeramente los ojos con impresión, y que quedara inmediatamente en silencio, reacción que la princesa nos esperaba venir. -Sí, a mi también me costó trabajo digerirlo, pero después de una charla que tuve con ella todo quedó mas claro para mi, ella te ve como un padre, Vegeta. -Finalizó, con una mezcla de temor y felicidad en su rostro, esperando cualquier reacción del saiyajin, la cual tardó varios segundos en aparecer.

-No me interesa lo que sienta esa yegua tonta. -Masculló el príncipe, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y tensando un poco los músculos, realmente esa confesión lo tomó por sorpresa. -Puede pensar lo que quiera, a mi no me importa.

-¡Vegeta!. -Exclamó Luna indignada por la frialdad del saiyajin, mirándolo con un gesto de agobio y furia mezclada. -Ella ha hecho tanto como yo y Celestia por este reino, sus sacrificios han traído al reino de cristal hasta este punto ¡no le niegues ese sentimiento! ¡ella merece ser feliz!. -Exclamó, para después calmarse un poco, suspirar y recobrar su compostura rápidamente, muy para su impresión. -Lo siento, es solo que… no me gustaría verla sufrir, aunque no sea de mi sangre ella es parte de nuestra familia, y como cualquier miembro me preocupo por ella y su bienestar, al igual que Celestia. -Explicó, soltando un suspiro de agobio que retenía en sus pulmones. -Por favor, solo te pido que seas paciente con ella, tenle un poco de consideración. -Se alzó del suelo colocándose en sus cuatro cascos, mirando de reojo al saiyajin, quien permanecía inexpresivo viendo hacia el cielo. – Si vieras lo que yo he visto, entenderías mejor el enorme cariño y aprecio que esa yegua te tiene, ni se diga su hija.

-Si tú eres su familia pues tú encárgate de ella y sus sentimientos. -Vociferó el guerrero, con un tono extrañamente tranquilo. -A mi no me interesan esas estupideces en lo más mínimo. -Concluyó. Luna sintió como una parte de su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar las palabras tan hirientes y frías del guerrero, sabía que él era así, pero costaba trabajo comprenderlo.

-Mi hermana me contó que la encontró fuera de un burdel ¿sabes lo que es eso?. -Preguntó Luna, pero al ver que el saiyajin parecía una estatua, prosiguió. -Ella iba a una ceremonia de iniciación en Ponyhattan cuando eso sucedió, quería dar un paseo por las calles antes de hacer su presentación. Fue entonces que pasó por ese lugar y la vio ahí, una pequeña potrilla pegaso, su pelaje sucio, duro y mugroso, quizás no había recibido un baño en semanas. -Los ojos de la yegua de la noche comenzaron a perlarse con lágrimas. -Me es increíble que hoy en día en esta sociedad mi hermana y yo no podamos combatir por completo la pobreza.

-Es algo que no me interesa. -Volvió a comentar el saiyajin, muy para la furia creciente de Luna.

-Se acerco a ella entonces, y le preguntó qué hacía en un lugar como ese. -Mencionó la yegua de la noche. -la pequeña contestó que su madre le había ordenado que la esperara ahí, que entraría al lugar a hablar con unos ponis que las ayudarían. Su inocencia no le permitió ver que, horas después, algunos guardias sacaban el cadáver de su madre, quien había sido asesinada por dos delincuentes dentro de una habitación, ella pensó que eran bolsas de basura, por lo cual permaneció esperando en ese mismo lugar, por 3 días seguidos. -A este punto Luna estaba derramando lágrimas de forma incontrolable, el saiyajin, muy para la impresión de la princesa, había suavizado sus facciones de forma impresionante, optando un gesto sereno y meditativo. -Cadance fue rescatada, alimentada y atendida por mi hermana, me contó que al tomarla entre sus cascos podía sentir las costillas de la pequeña, no necesité estar presente para saber lo horrible que eso fue. -Concluyó la yegua, alzando las alas de sus costados y limpiándose algunas lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos. -Príncipe, se lo pediré una vez más, Cadance es una yegua muy especial, solo trate de considerarla un poco.

-Hmpf. -El saiyajin bufó ligeramente en señal de respuesta, la princesa de la noche sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno, falta poco para que el sol ascienda, fue un gusto verlo como siempre, príncipe. -Luna abrió sus alas, lista para salir volando pero fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Goku gracias a la teletransportación.

 **¡TUITUUU!**. El rostro del saiyajin de gi rojo se veía algo somnoliento.

-Señor Goku, que sorpresa. -Saludó Luna, curiosa por la repentina aparición del guerrero.

-Si… tu hermana me pidió que volvieras pronto al castillo, era un asunto urgente. -Comentó de forma somnolienta el saiyajin. -Rayos, no puedo creer que me despertara por esto. -Murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

-Insecto, prepárate, dentro de pronto tendremos nuestro combate. -Advirtió Vegeta a su rival, quien parecía estar más dormido que despierto.

-Si si, Vegeta. -Murmuró el otro guerrero.

-Bueno, nos veremos pronto, príncipe. -Se despidió Luna, moviéndose ágilmente hacia él para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que lo tomó totalmente descuidado. -Listo Goku. -Anunció la yegua, sin darle tiempo de respuesta al otro guerrero, quien aún se encontraba en shock.

El saiyajin de cabellera alborotada asintió, faltando poco para caer dormido en el suelo, colocó una mano en el lomo de la yegua y ambos desaparecieron en la nada.

 **Tiempo presente.**

El saiyajin detuvo su andar lentamente, mirando por encima de su hombro a la alicornio de pelaje rosa junto a su hija, ambas con una mirada algo afligida. Cadance tenía las orejas caídas por detrás de su cabeza, tratando de enmascarar su tristeza para que su hija no lo notara, pero la bebé era más inteligente que eso, podía ver los sentimientos de su madre.

-Cadance. -La voz del saiyajin atrajo rápidamente la atención de la yegua en cuestión, quien alzó la mirada y sus orejas casi al instante, Flurry de igual forma observó al saiyajin, este suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que se arrepentiría de haber tomado esta decisión. -Iré a entrenar al bosque ¿Quieren venir con-… -

No terminó de preguntar porque sintió como dos masas colisionaban con su espalda casi al instante, una más grande que otra, no tardó mucho en deducir que se trataba de Cadance y Flurry, se dio rápidamente la vuelta, observando como ambas yeguas se aferraban a él en un abrazo de cariñoso de alas y cascos, mientras ambas rascaban su cara en su pecho.

Rayos, ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de su decisión. No bastaba con ser el protector de estas creaturas, ahora tendría que ser abuelo y padre postizo, las cosas no podían ir para peor. De pronto sintió una presencia y una mirada sobre él, giró su rostro levemente hacia un ventanal donde en la lejanía podía verse el castillo de Canterlot, casi como una figura borrosa, podía jurar que escuchó una risa suave acompañado de un "gracias".

Sí, definitivamente las cosas podían ponerse peor.


	2. 2- Mi padre es un qué

**Lo querían? aquí está, ahora déjenme en paz, malditos perverts :v**

 **Es broma, espero que lo disfruten, lo escribí un poco apresurado y con poca inspiración, pero se que lo logré.**

 **Advertencia: Esta es una escena M porque las descripciones son graficas, o Lemon como es bien conocido por estos lugares.**

 **Bueno, si lo quieren en versión comic solo deben poner esto (y)**

 **Sin más, me despido, nos veremos después.**

* * *

 **-Instintos-**

La tarde había llegado, en el reinado de Canterlot, el castillo se bañaba con la luz ambar que el sol desprendía desde su último ángulo con sus rayos, los residentes del pequeño reino iban en sus propios asuntos del día, terminando de realizar sus labores para después retirarse a un bien merecido descanso, dentro de las puertas del castillo real se encontraban los reyes visando todo desde su balcón, el más alto de todos, tranquilamente saboreando la naturaleza y la vista que su reino les ofrecía, un placer que nunca parecía desaparecer aún con el pasar de los años. La reina, con su vestido blanco de detalles dorados, dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos y delicados labios rojizos, sus ojos violetas se cerraban lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se inclinaba ligeramente hasta esta llegar apoyarse en el hombro de su amabo, quien vestía su traje de general supremo con múltiples medallas adornando su pecho. El hombre desvió su mirada del horizonte para dirigirla a su esposa, su mujer, y responder el afecto con un suave tocar de su guante blanco en la mejilla de la fémina, sus ojos azul claro tomaron enfoque en la sonrisa de su pareja.

-¿Por qué te encuentras tan feliz querida?. -Preguntó con voz suave y varonil Solaris, contagiándose de ese gesto. -¿Algo es divertido?. -Continuó, devolviendo su vista al frente.

-Es solo que, estoy muy agradecida con los dioses por todo lo que me han otorgado en esta vida. -Sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los de su pareja. -Tú, mis hijas, esta vida, todo es perfecto… -Murmuró suavemente, soltando un pequeño suspiro relajado. El rey asintió ligeramente, colocando una mano en su delicado hombro izquierdo.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, creo que sí, siempre hay razón para estar así de felices. -Soltó una pequeña risa el rey.

-Ahora que Celestia se ha unido en matrimonio con el hombre de sus sueños esa felicidad ha aumentado diez veces más, Solaris. -Comentó Laurent, soltando una pequeña risita. -Ese hombre está lleno de sorpresa, es más que evidente, pero aún así, hay veces que me pregunto qué fue lo que nuestra pequeña princesita vio en él, es decir, es despistado, distraído, no creo que entienda cuales son los modales, juguetón en extremo y algunas otras peculiaridades muy por fuera de la realeza. – Comentó, sonriendo nuevamente al recordar aquél sujeto que atrapó el corazón de su pequeña.

-Sí, eso es verdad, realmente me opuse con toda voluntad ante esa aberrante decisión en el principio. -Admitió Solaris, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. -Pero sus habilidades como guerrero, el héroe que nos salvó de la muerte en dos ocasiones, el héroe en el que se convirtió para nuestra gente. -Su gesto se serenó de nuevo, dibujando una nueva sonrisa.

-Sí, su corazón es el más puro que jamás haya visto en un hombre, justo como tú, amor. -Confesó Laurent, sonriendo de nuevo. -Solo falta que nuestra otra princesita consiga un hombre que la ame y la proteja, como el caso de Celestia. -Deseó, alzando su vista y observando que el atardecer estaba terminando, dando paso a la noche.

-Son Goku ¿Eh? Sé que él cuidará bien de Celestia y la hará muy feliz. -Aseguró Solaris, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y enardeciendo más su sonrisa. -Al igual que Luna encontrará algo similar en el futuro. Yo lo sé.

**** **DBZ &MLP******

Luna, después de la cena junto a su hermana mayor y su mejor amigo había decido retirarse a su habitación a descansar, ella no era de las personas que dormían temprano, pero ese particular día se sentía realmente cansada. El lugar quedó en silencio salvo por el constante ruido de tragos y mordeduras provenientes del saiyajin de cabellera alborotada quien estaba devorando sus alimentos sin piedad, Celestia por su parte ya había terminado sus alimentos, solo limitándose a soltar risas suaves y a darle palmadas en la espalda a su amado cuando este se atragantaba de más y empezaba ahogarse, así fue hasta que todos los alimentos desaparecieron de la mesa, los sirvientes que habían permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo tomaron la vasija completa y se retiraron al lavado para seguir con sus ultimas tareas antes de retirarse a sus hogares.

-¡Aaah! Comí muy bien hasta llenarme, de verdad todo estaba delicioso. -Confesó el guerrero de cabellera alborotada, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, algunos trozos de comida aún alrededor de su boca y mejillas, pero él aún sin percatarse se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

La princesa que se mantenía a su lado observándolo con una sonrisa alegre y suave negó levemente con la cabeza, lentamente se acercó a él colocando su mano bajo el mentón del saiyajin, quien abrió los ojos en ligera sorpresa observándola de manera curiosa, los labios dulces y suaves de la princesa se postraron sobre la piel endurecida del guerrero. Beso tras beso las migajas de comida fueron desapareciendo del rostro del saiyajin, quien solo alcanzaba a titubear entrecortadamente con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, sin perder contacto con los ojos violetas de su amada ni un solo segundo, observando lo que parecía el bello rostro de un ángel.

-Listo, mmm… habías dejado un poco de comida en tu rostro, Goku. -Comentó tan suave y delicadamente la princesa, que podría calmar hasta la bestia mas salvaje en segundos. -Ven. -Tomó la mano del saiyajin en la suya, observando como ambos compartían un par de anillos similares en sus respectivos dedos anulares, que demostraban que habían cerrado el pacto que los unía para toda la eternidad como marido y mujer, su corazón se derritió ligeramente al observarlo. -Vamos a nuestra habitación, ya es hora de dormir. -Anunció la princesa, a lo que el saiyajin asintió ligeramente, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien, si quiero volverme más fuerte debo descansar bien, mañana retomaré mi entrenamiento. -Anunció el saiyajin, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y borrando de pronto su sonrisa. -No he hecho nada desde que volvimos de Namek, aunque ya pueda dominar perfectamente el súper saiyajin me falta un largo camino para poder perfeccionarlo. -Admitió.

Celestia solo caminaba a la par del guerrero, aún con su mano firme en la de él, sonriendo y rodando los ojos ligeramente, si hay algo que caracterizaba al saiyajin a la perfección era su amor por las batallas, incluso a veces se preguntaba con ciertos celos si amaba más las artes marciales que a ella, pero conociendo como era, no era lo que todos llegarían a pensar.

-¿Mi padre mencionó que podrías ayudar en el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas en la guardia real?. -Preguntó Celestia con curiosidad.

-Eh, sí, rayos ya lo había olvidado. -Confesó el saiyajin, rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre. -Bueno, ni hablar, tendré que entrenar más fuerte en menos tiempo. -Se resignó, mientras provocaba otra pequeña risa en su esposa. Ambos caminaron por los enormes y elegantes pasillos que adornaban el castillo, donde varios guardias reales hacían sus rondines nocturnos, al verlos se detenían y por respeto hacían reverencia a ambos, para después proceder con su camino, la princesa de ojos violeta y cabellos aurora, acompañada del saiyajin llegaron a su habitación, la cual estaba adornada por fuera con un enorme símbolo del sol, el símbolo que la representaba. Al entrar el saiyajin se dirigió a la cama, bostezando rápidamente.

Al estar fuera de peligro y sin entrenar solo usaba su pantalón rojo, sus botas, la cinta que rodeaba su cintura y la camisa color azul que solía poner bajo su gi rojo, rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse sólo quedando en su bóxer, la ropa había quedado tendida a un lado de la enorme cama vestida de telas blancas y moradas.

-Vaya, realmente me siento cansado. -Murmuró el guerrero, mientras permanecía sentado a la orilla de la cama, su rostro sereno se transformó ligeramente en uno serio, cerró los ojos, reviviendo mentalmente la tragedia que había transcurrido en el planeta Yadorath, donde aquellos seres amables le habían enseñado la útil técnica de la teletransportación.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió la fina y delicada mano de piel cristalina que se posó en su hombro, abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver a la princesa, quien llevaba solo su sostén y panties puestos, su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de las velas rojas en los estantes de la habitación, dibujando perfectamente la silueta curveaba de la fémina, desde sus hombros firmes y delicados, hasta sus piernas esculpidas a la semejanza de las diosas, conectadas por su curveada cintura justo debajo de sus pechos prominentes, su mirada era dulce y suave, casi pacificadora, el saiyajin borró aquellos oscuros recuerdo de su mente, para admirar aquella mujer que formaría parte de su vida para siempre.

-Ya es hora de dormir Goku, mañana nos espera un largo dia. -Aseguró la joven princesa a su amado, este asintió ligeramente, sonriendo con calidez.

Ambos tomaron su lugar en la cama, para después colocar la frazada sobre ellos, la princesa entonces se quitó la corona dorada que descansaba en su cabeza, dejando fluir con naturaleza su hermosa y vibrante cabellera de colores aurora tan llamativa, para después colocarla en su mesa de noche, el saiyajin soltó nuevamente otro bostezo, cerrando los ojos, ignorando por completo la sensualidad de la mujer perfecta que se encontraba a su lado, dicha mujer soltó una pequeña risa suave y angelical, incluso ella se cuestionaba cómo es que este hombre tan despistado le había robado el corazón, cualquier otro mataría para estar en el lugar que él estaba.

-Goku. -Llamó Celestia al joven de cabellera erizada, quien estaba en el trance de quedar dormido.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué sucede Celestia?. -Preguntó un ligeramente somnoliento saiyajin, despertando lentamente de su trance.

-Quería hablar de algo contigo, Goku. -La princesa se acercó más al saiyajin, colocando su cabeza en el brazo estirado del guerrero usándolo como almohada, el saiyajin la acercó mas a ella tomando una posición mas cómoda para estar acostados. -Bueno, ya tenemos más de 2 meses casados.

-Si… ¿acaso hay un problema?. -Preguntó el saiyajin con inocencia y confusión.

Celestia soltó una risa más fuerte, pero manteniendo su efecto suave y angelical, para después tomar un respiro y mirar directamente al saiyajin a los ojos, sin perder su sonrisa.

-No hay ningún problema, han sido los momentos más felices de mi vida. -Aseguró con toda confianza la fémina de cabellos aurora. -Es todo lo contrario, verás, cuando nos casamos esperaba algo más la noche de nuestra boda, en nuestra luna de miel, pero no pasó, te quedaste dormido en cuanto llegamos a nuestro hospedaje en la cabaña real. -Continuó, sonriendo mejor al recordar aquellos exactos momentos. -¿Si lo recuerdas verdad?.

-Sí, yo también esperaba un platillo delicioso, pensé que luna de miel era una comida especial que solo le hacen a los recién casados. -Comentó el saiyajin, con un gesto ligeramente decepcionado al recordar aquella escena.

-Claro, y también pensaste que boda era una comida. -Comentó la joven princesa entre risas, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del saiyajin acariciándola suavemente. -Eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto, y estoy muy satisfecha con ello. -Comentó con voz dulce. Haciendo que el saiyajin le sonriera de forma honesta y cálida. -Bueno, volviendo a lo que quería decirte, he tenido este sueño últimamente, un sueño hermoso, es algo que solo tú me puedes dar, algo muy especial. -Aseguró acercándose a él hasta que sus labios quedaron rosando por escasos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus rostros.

-Y-y qué-que e-es, dime. -Preguntó el saiyajin, titubeando levemente, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban. Celestia enfocó sus ojos violetas en los negros del saiyajin, su mirada había adquirido un brillo hipnotizante, sus labios comenzaron a moverse, rozando los del guerrero a cada momento.

-Un bebé. -Murmuró con voz suave, mientras respiraba de nuevo sobre el rostro del guerrero, su aliento olor a menta fresca inundaba las fosas nasales del guerrero.

-¡Queee!. – Exclamó ligeramente confundido el guerrero, apartándose un poco de la joven frente a él. -Pero ¿no te parece que estamos muy jóvenes para tener un bebé?. -Preguntó algo confundido, mientras la miraba intensamente.

La princesa bufó ligeramente molesta, mientras fruncía el entrecejo, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al guerrero sin decir más, quedando ambos en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Goku, dentro de dos meses cumpliré 19 años. -Comentó con voz molesta. -Yo sé que estoy más que lista para tener un bebé, mi cuerpo me lo ha pedido, por favor, mis padres me tuvieron a mi aún más jóvenes que yo. -prosiguió, para después quedar en silencio de nuevo. Un silencio que se prolongó a cuestión de minutos.

El saiyajin permanecía mirando la espalda de la princesa, observando su respiración tranquila, frunció el entrecejo ligeramente, tomando del hombro a la chica para voltearla hacia él, quedando ambos de frente nuevamente, la susodicha con un gesto de ligera impresión y confusión.

-Está bien, tendremos a nuestro bebé. -Aceptó el saiyajin con un gesto serio y determinado, provocando un rubor casi instantáneo en la princesa y un rápido abrir y cerrar de boca, realmente había sido tomada por sorpresa. -¿Dónde ordenamos a nuestro bebé?. -Preguntó, su inocencia casi provoca que la princesa cayera de la cama de forma cómica.

-¡Goku!... no me digas que no tienes idea de… -La fémina quedó en silencio dejó de hablar al ver el gesto aún más confundido del guerrero, esperando una explicación. -Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. -Admitió, suspirando de forma casi derrotada. Alzó la mirada para ver al saiyajin directamente a los ojos, con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas. -Bien, para tener nuestro bebé debemos…. Debemos. -La princesa sentía que moriría ahí mismo de vergüenza, peor era ver el rostro de total atención y concentración del saiyajin, realmente no podía. -Debemos dejarnos guiar por… e-el in-i-instinto. -Titubeó, agachando la cabeza dejando caer parte de su cabellera de colores tapando el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-Dejarnos guiar por el instinto. -Repitió las palabras el saiyajin, meditándolas profundamente, la fémina a su lado alzó la mirada observándolo un poco confundida. -¡Ya se! ¡ya lo entendí!.

-¡Ah! ¡ya deberas!. -Exclamó sorprendida la princesa, mientras su cara se podía totalmente roja.

-Bueno, el maestro Roshi me lo explicó una vez cuando era pequeño. -Comenzó el joven saiyajin, acercándose a la princesa, quien retrocedió hasta caer acostada en la cama por reflejo, quedando ambos exhalando el aliento en la cara del otro. -Primero debía disfrutar la belleza de mi pareja. -Observó ligeramente confundido a Celestia, quien estaba más roja que un tomate, mirándolo de forma expectante. -Pero, no entiendo que quiso decir con eso. -Admitió, muy para la pequeña frustración de la princesa.

-Bésame. -Ordenó la joven Celestia, haciendo que el saiyajin parpadeara un par de veces.

-¿Te… beso?. -Preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo Goku, al ver como su pareja asentía levemente con la cabeza. -En la boca ¿cierto?.-

-¡Sí! ¡ya!. –

El saiyajin se acercó a la desesperada y ansiosa joven princesa, pegando sus labios con los de ella, al instante sintió un enorme cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaban por todos sus nervios, era una sensación inexplicable y totalmente nueva para él, el de sentir los dulces y suaves labios de su esposa. Celestia podía sentirlo de igual forma, pero los efectos tres veces más fuertes, su cuerpo añoraba esto, su cuerpo le exigía esto, desde la primera vez que manchó sus sábanas de un color ciruela accidentalmente. Su mente enviaba miles de pulsaciones eléctricas por su cuerpo. El saiyajin no podía negarlo, esta clase de placer era muy diferente al que llegaba a sentir en las batallas, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no por esa clase de adrenalina, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo involuntariamente, al igual que sus labios comenzaron hacerlo sobre los de su amada, no podía entenderlo, y tampoco le importaba el hecho de que su cuerpo había tomado juicio propio, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre los finos y delicados hombros de su amada, al escuchar el gemido de placer y asombro de la chica bajo se cuerpo, sus acciones se volvieron más pronunciadas.

- _Así que esto es dejarse guiar por los instintos. -_ Murmuró en sus adentros el joven saiyajin, mientras observaba el gesto de placer que su amada iba adoptando lentamente. - _Es grandioso._

Celestia podía sentir el tacto firme pero cuidadoso de el hombre de su corazón, sus movimientos algo torpes y repentinos no arruinaban para nada el placer que le brindaban al sentir como su cuerpo era explorado por las manos del saiyajin, no podía evitarlo, entre cada respiro que tomaban separando sus labios dejaba escapar gemidos pequeños de placer, de pronto sintió como la tela de su panties comenzó a mojarse, los jugos de su flor comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo, podía sentir que el calor iba en aumento, una pequeña gota de sudor se posó sobre su frente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar nuevos gemidos que iban tomando más volumen al sentir como las manos del saiyajin jugaban con sus pechos y se deslizaban lentamente por su vientre y piernas.

El saiyajin se detuvo un momento, para acercarse a la joven princesa y comenzar a oler su cuello, su pelo y su aliento, algo dentro de sus boxers comenzó a crecer y endurecerse rápidamente, nuevamente se cuestionaba por qué estaba sucediendo esto, pero definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando, su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza la sangre a su cuerpo, más específicamente a un lugar entre sus piernas, su respiración se volvió más profunda, sin pensarlo su boca se abrió dejando lamer el cuello de su joven esposa, provocando un gemido mas fuerte de placer por parte de ella, continuó con sus besos y abrazos por todo el cuello, lentamente fue bajando hasta la zona de sus pechos, besando cada uno de ellos con delicadeza.

-Eres perfecta. -Murmuró con voz gruesa el saiyajin, tomándose el mismo por sorpresa, jamás pensó que diría algo así, pero nuevamente su cuerpo seguía tomando el control sobre él.

-Go-go-goku… -Murmuró dulcemente Celestia, al sentir como los besos de su amado seguían descendiendo por sus pechos, para después llegar a su abdomen. -¡Ah! ¡ah-ahha!. -Gimió nuevamente, respirando con más profundidad, podía sentir como su cuerpo estaba disfrutando al máximo el tratamiento que el saiyajin le estaba dando, los fluidos de su flor comenzaban a descender por sus piernas cristalinas y bien formadas, mojando las frazadas de la cama.

-Celestia… -Murmuró el guerrero, tomando con fuerza los elásticos que agarraban con fuerza el sostén de sus pechos y los trozó sin mucho trabajo, observando los pechos prominentes de su amada caer con naturalidad sobre su cuerpo, sus pezones rojizos y vírgenes cautivaban con totalidad al joven saiyajin.

-¡Ah! Goku… -Sintió como el saiyajin apartaba el sostén y lo tiraba a un lado de la cama, para después besar sus pezones con fervor. -¡Ah!... Ah… -Los gemidos comenzaron hacerse más fuertes, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda bien trabajada del guerrero con fuerza, al igual que sus piernas lo hicieron a su espalda baja.

Pasaron algunos otros momentos en los que el saiyajin y la princesa seguían intercambiando besos y caricias, hasta que ella decidió que no podía seguir esperando más, apartó suavemente con una mano al saiyajin de ella, quedando ambos mirándose entre jadeos.

-Goku… ya es hora. -Anunció la princesa con voz dulce. -No puedo esperar un solo momento más, te amo y solo quiero ser tuya, al igual que tu serás solo mío. -Tomó el panties de los elásticos y rápidamente lo deslizó por sus piernas hasta sus pies, para tirarlo a un lado de la cama, el saiyajin la miraba ligeramente confundida. -Vamos, hagamos a nuestro hijo. -Abrió sus firmes y bien formadas piernas, dejando ver sus labios que seguían escurriendo más y más fluidos lubricantes.

-¿Qué debo de hacer?. -Preguntó con inocencia el guerrero.

-Solo méte tu cosa en la mía, lo demás saldrá por instinto. -Respondió dulcemente la joven mujer.

-¿Por ahí? Pero por ahí hacemos pipi. -Anunció con un gesto de asco el guerrero.

-¡Ya hazlo!. -Gritó desesperada la joven princesa, el saiyajin asintió rápidamente, no queriendo enfurecer a su amada, rápidamente se deshizo de su bóxer, dejando ver su miembro totalmente erecto y pulsante, los ojos de la chica se abrieron ligeramente, mientras un gemido placentero escapaba de nuevo por sus labios. -Goku, es hora, hazme el amor. -Ordenó la joven chica.

El saiyajin obedeciendo las instrucciones de la chica introdujo su miembro lentamente en la vagina virgen de la chica de cabellos aurora, ambos al instante sintieron un torrente de pulsaciones eléctricas por su cuerpo, el guerrero de placer, pero la princesa de dolor, no pudo evitarlo, de sus labios escapó un quejido de dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerzas y rodeaba al saiyajin con piernas y manos, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-¿E-estás bien Celestia?. -Preguntó con preocupación el saiyajin, pero el placer que podía sentir en el interior cálido y suave de la chica le estaba nublando el juicio.

-Sí… solo sigue. -Murmuró dulcemente la princesa, mientras un par de lagrimas escapaban por sus parpados cerrados, al igual que un poco de sangre lo hacía por su vagina desflorada.

El guerrero asintió levemente, entrando lentamente en el interior de la joven hasta haber logrado introducir todo su miembro, el placer era inmensurable, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer, sus instintos nuevamente dominaban su cordura, comenzó a menearse dentro de su amada lentamente, en movimientos alternados de su cintura, de pronto Celestia dejó de sentir aquel dolor entre sus piernas, y lentamente fue remplazado por una sensación de extremo placer, sus ojos se abrieron observando directamente los del saiyajin, sus jadeos y gemidos fueron tomando fuerza y volumen, rápidamente atrapó los labios del saiyajin con los suyos, intercambiando ambos besos profundos y amorosos, los gemidos dulces e inocentes de la princesa eran como música para los oídos del saiyajin, quien seguía aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas dentro de la vagina de su amada, el pene del saiyajin seguía expulsando más fluidos lubricantes, las frazadas bajo ellos estaba totalmente empapada, al igual que ambos se encontraban rodeados en sudor, podían ver como su aliento se formaba en vapor fuera de sus bocas.

-Te amo Goku, te amo. -Repetía una y otra vez la princesa, mientras el guerrero la seguía complaciendo con su sexo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que el ejercicio sensual se repetía una y otra vez sin descanso, la mente de Celestia se había nublado, el placer estimulaba todo su cuerpo, acumulándose rápidamente en su vagina, hasta que llegó un momento en que no pudo tolerarlo.

El saiyajin había pasado por el mismo proceso, ambos decidieron besarse justo en ese instante, mientras sus cuerpos eran golpeados ferozmente con un placer inimaginable. Fue entonces que Goku comenzó a eyacular dentro de su amada, depositando e inundando el interior con su semilla, al igual que la fémina llegaba a su múltiple orgasmo, expulsando su jugoso amor por montones, de su vagina se expulsaban múltiples chorros de semen y lubricante, un grito de la princesa se quedó atrapado dentro de la boca del guerrero, quien seguía expulsando su semilla por montones dentro de ella.

Después de que el placer comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente ambos cayeron tendidos, pero abrazados en la cama, el sudor había mojado el cabello de la princesa, haciendo que este quedara pegado en una parte de su frente y mejilla, el saiyajin delicadamente lo retiró, mientras abrazaba a su pareja de manera protectora, quedando ambos en contacto desnudos, la princesa tendió su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero, y este la abrazó con más fuerza por acto de reflejo, ambos disfrutando los últimos espasmos de placer que rodeaban sus cuerpos, finalmente consumando su acto de amor verdadero.

-Te amo… Celestia. – Confesó el saiyajin, frotando la delicada espalda y entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello aurora de su mujer.

-Yo también, mi guerrero, mi príncipe azul. -Confesó dulcemente la princesa mientras disfrutaba las caricias que su pareja le estaba brindando.

-¿Cuándo ordenaremos a nuestro bebé?. –

La princesa no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos lentamente, dando paso a una serie de procesos que les darían mucha felicidad a ambos, algo que comenzaba a desarrollarse a paso tranquilo en el vientre de la joven princesa.


End file.
